Tokyo Pyro Mew Mew
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: Rewrite of the first 1315 episodes with my character, Sacari. A past shrouded in mystery and lies at every turn. bit of kxi
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Yes me again, sorry for the delay on Tokyo Mew Mew and the Dragon, I just have to figure out what Kishu and Ichigo are going to do meeting the Goddesses that started it all... Lunatia and Sunatia, Guardians of Dimensions.

Anyway, if I don't get this story started and finished soon, my love for my 'best seller' story will die. If there is no Tokyo Pyro Mew Mew, you people will never really understand what Sacari is like and will fail horribly in the mystery part of _Stuck in the Twenty First Century_.

This is really just a rewrite of the first 13-15 episodes of Tokyo Mew Mew with Sacari added in them. Don't like rewrites? Poor you.

Sacari is mine, so is the 'Chaos Dragon' family. Tokyo Mew Mew is not. I only own the first five mangas.

* * *

Sacari was by far not 'your average teenage girl' with normal teenage girl problems. She didn't have to worry about boys; she didn't have to worry about what to wear among others. What she did have to worry about included: making sure that she kept her emotions in check, keeping Kishu in line (an impossible task) and taking over the world.Keeping her temper in check was probably the hardestthing in the world: Chaos Dragons aregenerally thedragons you don't want to mess with. Sacari had the temper of a fully grown Chaos dragon. And the palest blue _dragon _wings and tail. And retractable spikes along her spine, attacking spikes on her wrists and ankles. Yep. Average. To add with the wonderful Chaos Dragon DNA, she was an alien.

* * *

The button oddly coloured button is calling. Press it. NOW! Don't care what it is, even flames. So sorry its short. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I've reached the good part of Big Tent Attraction so I'm putting priority on that one cause I only have three chapters to go!  
Disclaimer: The name Sacari is not mine, Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine but the character desine for Sacari is mine. I've posted the link to a picture of Miss Sacari on my profile page. My friend, Sacari, drew it for me.  
ON WITH THE CHAPPY!

She couldn't believe it. Having a mental link with someone meant that you had full view of the current emotions running through their brain- which surprisingly, Kish actually had one.

But seriously, love was the last thing she expected to vibrate through her mind, through Kish's. Falling in love with the enemy was a big no-no. That still didn't explain the unknown emotion coursing through her. The emotion that made her hate whoever the _other_ girl was in _her_ brother's heart.

Little, shimmery roses started flowing across her plane of vision, surrounding the human girl with cat ears, a pink, strapless leotard with four thin petals hanging down. A pink, pouffy skirt of the same stuff was under the petals. She had hot pink hair the same colour as her outfit and a cat tail with a huge bow on the end swung around her. Pink eyes were full of fear and her red gloved hands were clumsily holding a bell in the shape of a heart. Overall, Sacari thought that there was _way_ too much pink.

"_Kish, cut out the flowers,_" Sacari mentally snarled.

"_Sor-ry! It's not my problem if I find her cute!_"

"_Actually, contrary to popular belief, IT IS YOUR FAULT!_" she snapped right back. "_Impeira's calling, bye,_" she said and snapped the link. A feeling of calm washed over her and she allowed her wings to spring open.

"_Imperia?_" Sacari mind-whispered. "_Can we go to a different plyne?"_

"_I was about to suggest the same thing. Higher or lower?"_ the dragon asked.

"_Let's see, higher is full of weird things but its safer, lower- let's just go higher," _

"_Fine with me little one,_" the elder dragon spoke softly.

It was simply a matter of teleporting- easy but making your state of mind feel like instead of going across, make it feel like you're going _up._

The rock cliff was white marble and Sacari perched, extremely annoyed, on the edge and crossed her legs.

"I can't believe him! Falling in love with the enemy? Is he crazy!" she muttered angrily.

"_Do I have the feeling someone is jealous?_" Imperia asked. Sacari whirled around, startled. Imperial dragons were in the top ten biggest dragons but that didn't mean they were loud.

"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of a DNA twisted cat-girl?" Sacari cried. It almost looked as if the white dragon were raising an eyebrow.

"_I think that's what most people call 'Hypocritizim," _she said. The dragon paused. It was now or never. She took a deep breath. "_Sacari, there's something I have to tell you,_" Imperia said quietly. Sacari turned around.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"_You're-_" the dragon was cut off as Gwin and her husband Cail rippled into view.

"Sacari you have to leave now," Gwin ordered. Sacari frowned.

"But…" Gwin took the girl's hand.

"No buts. We're leaving," and she teleported away with Sacari. The dragon girl didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her mentor.

Cail gave Imperia one of his famous disgusted looks.

"Do that again and I'll silence you- permanently," he threatened. Imperia looked the alien in the eye.

"_I feel Sacari has a right to know what is going on with her life and have the right to chose weather to continue on that path or change to another one,_" Imperia snarled. Cail pointed a sword at her eye.

"If she finds out, you'll be the one to pay the consequences. Weather it was you or not who let it slip," he growled and vanished.

Imperia sighed. The poor little dragon girl…

* * *

Hey! The line thing works again!

How was it? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Or just drop a review saying hi.  
Tokyo Mew Mew and the Dragon is having a chapter face-lift. I'm making the last chapter I posted more exciting!  
See ya soon!


End file.
